Birkbeck station
21,893 | raillowexits0506 = 21,642 | raillowexits0607 = 23,183 | raillowexits0708 = 40,488 | raillowexits0809 = 38,300 | raillowexits0910 = 35,368 | raillowexits1011 = 47,646 | ctbat0910 = 0.186 | ctbat1011 = 0.186 | years1 = 1858 | events1 = Line opens | years2 = 1915 | events2 = Line closes | years3 = 3 March 1929 | events3 = line reopens | years4 = 2 March 1930 | events4 = Opening of station | years5 = 1970s | events5= station reduced to single platform | years6 = 2000 | events6 = Tramlink starts |latitude=51.4039 |longitude=-0.0568 | original = Southern Railway | postgroup = Southern Railway }} Birkbeck station is a railway station and light rail stop in the London Borough of Bromley in the southern suburbs of London. It is located on Elmers End Road (A214) and alongside Beckenham Crematorium. Network rail The line through Birkbeck was opened as a double-track branch of the West End of London and Crystal Palace Railway in 1858, but was closed from 1860 to 1863 and again in 1915 until reopened in 1929 as part of the Southern Railway electrification scheme. A year later, on 2 March 1930, a new station was opened, to serve a growing suburban area, and named after the Birkbeck Freehold Lane Society, whose name derived from the Yorkshire philanthropist Dr Birkbeck.Birkbeck Freehold Lane Society"The Railways of Beckenham", Andrew Hajducki, 2011 The tracks in the station are located well above street level; the buildings were damaged by fire in 1983. The southern track (formerly towards London) was split and converted to a light rail line towards Harrington Road tram stop. The double track from Crystal Palace now merges slightly before reaching the tramlink line into a single track towards Beckenham Junction. The railway line is served by a high level platform to the north of the track, whilst the light rail line is served by a low level platform to the south of the track. Each platform has its own access from the street, and the only access between the two platforms is via the street, with a fence between the two tracks to deter any attempt to cross the lines. Tramlink The one-platform Tramlink stop opened in 2000, with the rest of route 2 to the Croydon loop. A proposed line alternative through Birkbeck station from Crystal Palace railway station to Beckenham Junction was considered for conversion to a Tramlink route but Transport for London has dropped the plan on the grounds that the existing rail service is adequate. Services *2tph to Beckenham Junction (Southern) *2tph to London Bridge via Crystal Palace and Peckham Rye (Southern) *6tph to Beckenham Junction calling at Avenue Road and Beckenham Road (Tramlink) *6tph to West Croydon loop (Tramlink) *No Sunday service (Southern) }} Gallery Image:Birkbeck stn mainline look west2.JPG|Main line looking west Image:Birkbeck stn Tramlink look east.JPG|Tramlink looking east Image:Birkbeck stn mainline signage.JPG|Main line platform sign Image:Birkbeck stn Tramlink signage.JPG|Tramlink platform sign References External links Category:Tramlink stops in Bromley Category:Railway stations in Bromley Category:Former Southern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1930 Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:DfT Category F2 stations Category:Railway stations managed by Southern (train operating company)